


Sometimes Sunny in Ohio

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mac is in Love, Mentions of Sex, Morning Routines, bi!mac, learning to live together, mac has a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Mac comes home from his morning run to a cottage in Ohio, and finds his boyfriend in his garden, feeding the snails, they decide they want to go on a roadtrip





	Sometimes Sunny in Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of my life, Danni  
> Just a Cute Coping Thought

The sun spills onto the pavement as Mac returns from his run, slowing down and stopping in front of the small cottage in Ohio, the metal gate covered in shadows from the shade of the trees, warm from the early spring sun. The Calla Lilies were already in blossom, honeysuckles starting to grow on the trees. The grass was already fresh and green from the care it received, small bunches of flowers growing on the base of the fruit trees he had there, which were already starting to bud with leaves.

Mac unlatches the gate, walking in, moving his sweaty hair from his face. He walks in through the door, to the sweet smell of breakfast, and coffee waiting in the pot. He’s greeted by a few cats: Whiskey (Jasper’s favorite), Cotton, Trifecta, and Daffodil, rubbing against him before dispersing. Whiskey waits, and he follows Whiskey outside to the garden, where Jasper is in the dirt, adjusting the leaves of his flowers, and singing softly. He’s feeding the snails, has a small basket of the ripened fruits and vegetables, the ones ready for picking. His watering pail was filling on the cement steps that lead to the tornado shelter. 

Mac goes and lays down in the grass beside Jasper, and Jasper looks over, gently leaning over and kissing him. “Good morning,” he coos. 

“Good morning…” Mac says softly. 

“I made french toast.”

“I saw.”

“I’m almost done. Can you get the water?”

“Sure, I can water them.”

“Do you remember how much each one needs?”

“Vaguely.”

“Then no.”

Mac laughs, leaning up to kiss along Jasper’s arm. “Just trying to help.”

“Go set up breakfast, I’ll meet you inside.”

“You want your coffee black?”

“Mm I made it extra thick for iced coffee, since it’s so warm out already today.”

“So I can make iced coffee. Black?”

“Little bit of cream babe.”

Mac nods, kissing him deeply, Jasper swaying, avoiding holding him with his gardening gloves on. He giggles as Mac kisses him and kisses him. “Mm.. I said set up breakfast, not have  _ me  _ for breakfast.”

Mac laughs, kissing him softly. “Okay, Okay, I’m going. I’ll just have you for the after breakfast special,” he teases. 

“We should go for a walk today,” Jasper muses, ignoring the dirty comment.

“A hike?” Mac asks excitedly.

“Sure, we can go to a hike- maybe- did the newspaper come yet? We can see if anything around here is worth driving out to. Not like here here, but you know… anything within a 6 hour vicinity.”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe we can go on a roadtrip. It’s supposed to be nice until the weekend.”

“Roadtrip to where, babe?”

“Anywhere.”

“I’ll go get the newspaper and set up breakfast.” 

Mac goes to get the Newspaper, and he puts them each a plate of strawberries and french toast, then makes them each a cup of iced coffee. He sits down, and looks through the events going on in state. “There’s a…. Carnival I think a few miles out?” he calls, and Jasper makes a sound. He comes in soon, washing his hands, and fixing his hair. 

“You need a shower.”

“I promise I’ll shower after breakfast.”

“I promise I’ll be waiting in bed.”

Mac laughs. “Concert?”

“For who?” 

“Some Indie Artist?”

“Where?”

“Oh! Karaoke night at the bar in town!”

“Really? We should go.”

“Absolutely.”

“Oh- for the road trip, there’s a festival thing in West Virginia?” he shows Jasper the ad and he nods, excited.

“Okay, decided, you’re gonna shower, we’re gonna have sex, then we’re gonna pack and go on a road trip. Tumblers full of iced coffee, snacks, really loud music.”

“You drive first half, I drive second?”

“Deal.” 

Mac kisses him, and Jasper laughs. “Deal,” Mac agrees. “Deal, deal, deal,” he enunciates the words with a kiss. 

Jasper kisses back, before pulling away and feeding him a bite of first the french toast. “I’m getting mascarpone, you want some?”

“Please.” 

Jasper nods, launching into the wellbeing of each of his snails, and Mac feels like he could live here forever, never go home again. There was something so familiar being here, and something he never wanted to stop being familiar, something he wished he had every day. 


End file.
